<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Droplets by NicheNitchScritch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148533">White Droplets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheNitchScritch/pseuds/NicheNitchScritch'>NicheNitchScritch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detail on the border of purple prose, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Hitachi - Freeform, Lactation, Masturbation, Messy, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, sensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheNitchScritch/pseuds/NicheNitchScritch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lactating lady decides she needs some release.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>solo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Droplets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into my room heaving a sigh at my very wet shirt. I was already leaking enough to have pancake sized wet spots on the front of my shit, and I had already milked only three hours ago and I was already like this. Things were getting ridiculous. If this kept up, I could make selling my milk my ONLY job.</p><p>I toss the soiled shirt aside and glanced down at the valley of cleavage. The ivory skin was taut and full, the blue veins of the breast more obvious due to all the milk trying to escape. My soaking bra was also failing to contain my breasts; the bra was digging into me more than ever and my flesh was spilling out over the edge of the cup. The sight had me bite my lip and a fire began to stir in my loins. My breasts. My tits. My boobies. They were growing with all the milk inside of me.</p><p>My mind danced with fantasies as I took the bra off, it fell to the floor with a wet sound. I looked over and made sure my door was securely closed then took off my skirt too.</p><p>I sat down in my chair and slouched back. My nipples were dark and painfully erect, their heads actually flattened out and milk beginning to bead at the tips. A small squeeze to one breast rewarded me with a squirt of milk arching away from me whilst a moan escaped my lips. My body grew hotter and my pulse pounded in my neck. My free hand traveled south, my fingers lightly caressing my lower lips with velvet touches that sent shivers down my spine. I wiggled my hips into the chair and took in a shaky breath.</p><p>I took one nipple between my fingers and pinched, the chorus of pain and pleasure sounded in my mind, making me want to close my eyes, but I was too entranced by the spray of milk coming from the nipple. My other one had even began to drip like a leaky faucet, the hot drops of nectar dripping down the curve of my breast and ripping onto my stomach, where it ran a trail down to my nethers.</p><p>I'd left behind soft caresses. My fingers began to press insistently into my panties, my hips rocking back and forth beyond my control as my fingers rose and fell along my sex, my underwear now soaking with my milk and arousal. My breathing came faster, my moans escaping my throat in an increasingly frequency and volume. The part of me concerned about people hearing me was growing smaller.</p><p>In desperation, I finally pulled the garment aside, allowing free access to my dripping mound. My mouth was filling with saliva but my throat began to feel dry. I leaned my head down and lifted a breast to my mouth, clamping my teeth onto the teat. I sucked heartily. A gush of my hot milk filled my tongue, creamier than normal milk and both sweet and bitter, I hardly tasted it though as I sucked on it like a woman stranded in the desert. The breast gave it's bounty quickly, more than I could handle, and small amounts began to escape from the corner of my mouth. My other breast was releasing a constant thin arc of milk.</p><p>More. I needed more.</p><p>Two fingers plunged into my sex. The hole was more than ready for it and the pleasure had me moaning into my breast. The fingers reached up and back in, curling and uncurling as it explored the familiar flesh, dancing on the sensitive flesh in a rhythm that pounded in my gut. The palm of my hand pressed and rubbed against my clit, the button out and eager for the attention.</p><p>I felt the pressure building in me, it would release soon. My movements became more frantic and I struggle to continue to keep the correct pace to drive me higher and higher, my mind began to blank as I reached the precipice, hungry and needy fingers swirled and pushed inside me, sensitive flesh melting on the digits until finally-</p><p>Pleasure erupted inside me, I released the breast and most of a mouthful of milk as I couldn't stop the cry of bliss that escaped me. My toes curled and my free hand dragged red lines across my breast with my fingernails. Heat, shivers, and lighting pulsed through me as my thighs quivered. My high cries sounding distant in my own ears, my belly feeling heavy from the orgasm and the warm milk in my stomach. My pleasure began to fall but...I will wanted more.</p><p>I reached for a different machine than what I usually use in the chair. The wand hummed to life instantly. I put it on it's lowest setting and began to run it up and down my lips, testing the waters for their sensitivity after the intense orgasm. The wet vibration sounds told me just how soaked I was in my juices. The hand that had been in my pussy came to my lips while the other used the toy. I put my fingers in my mouth, tasting my climax and rolling my tongue over my fingers.</p><p>I press the toy deeper in, pressing against my clit, the buzz going through my button straight into my brain with a pleasure so strong my head began to ache. I turned the wand up and closed my thighs around it, locking it in place. I leaned forward and began a small rocking motion to keep the toy buzzing right where I wanted it.</p><p>My now free hands went to my hard, dark pink nipples. The milk still spraying from both and making a puddle on the ground in front of me. I still had milk? I was usually dry by now.</p><p>I was making even more milk than before. My sex quivered in excitement at the thought. My fingers began to squeeze and pull at the nipples, coaxing more of the white nectar to arch out. I pinched, and dug my fingernails into it as I stopped caring at who could hear me.</p><p>"Augh! Fuck! Yes! Milk me! So much fucking milk! Yes!"</p><p>The vibration continued against my sex; driving any coherent words from me as I could only focus on the pleasure of my entire being. My hands began to pinch and twist at my nipples any pain being overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure. I was close again, the pressure more intense than the last my entire body beginning to be wracked with shivers and jerks as I fought back the orgasm. Wanting longer to be in that wave of mounting pleasure, not wanting it to peak but build higher and higher.</p><p>At last, I couldn't hold back any longer.</p><p>The orgasm hit me like a sledgehammer, a scream of primal pleasure ripping painfully from my throat as any sort of coherent thought left me. Wave after wave rocked over me as the toy pressed against me until I couldn't stand it anymore and threw the thing from me. It was too intense I couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p>I collapsed back into the chair, breasts heaving before me and shivers wracking my body. My toes kept curling and uncurling, even my feet feeling stimulated by rubbing against the fabric of my chair.</p><p>I slowly came back to my senses and began to register the small pains on my body. I had lines of scratches on my breasts and thighs, where my fingers had dug into them during my passion. My nipples were sore and angry, but even now were dripping my beloved milk.</p><p>"Still?" I asked breathlessly.</p><p>I thought of going once more, but my petals rebelled at the thought, too sensitive for more.</p><p>Instead I reached for my milker and took the last of my lactation while I laid boneless and enjoyed the dull buzz of my afterglow.</p><p>"Fuck. I'm gonna need to get the mop." I say as I note the milk on the floor.<br/>
-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Just a little thing I wrote for a friend that was also drawing something for me, so I wanted to write them something they would enjoy. Afterwards they said I should share it because they liked it so much, thus you all get it.</p><p>Yay!</p><p>Edit: Also, if you've enjoyed this, please leave a response! It makes me more likely to do more of them! Also, if you have constructive criticism I welcome that too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>